Dreams Among The Stars
by LalaCreator184
Summary: Sinbad wants to live up to his dream anyway possible. Even if that means going through dangerous and life threatning sintiuations, and maybe there is something else Sinbad is searching for, something worth more than all the treasure in the galaxy. (Slash)
1. Sinbad: Don't Forget Dreams

Sinbad

Sinbad woke up, hearing loud voices from the lobby/bar. He groaned, and sat up in the comfortable bed, he looked around noticing the empty bed beside his. "Where the hell is that man?" Sinbad asked himself, he threw off the blankets scooting off the bed pant less and searched around for them. No luck, _I swear I left those pants on the edge of the bed_, sinbad thought, he looked back over at the other bed and saw a pair of brown pants on the edge of it.

"That mother- oh i'm gonna kill his scrawny ass!" he whispered harshly to himself jolting up off the bed grabbing the un-matching pants. Sinbad had on a red and black top and was forced to wear brown pants, he looked stupid and pissed. He grabbed his black boots, slid them on and stormed up to the door, behind it he heard muffled yelling, one voice sounded deep and demonic another sounded girlish and high, and the other was messy and loud. "Spike wake up boy!" Sinbad called out to his Mastiff laying on the wooden floor who in response got up yawning and stretching.

Sinbad opened the door with no hesitation he ran downstairs, now facing the situation before him. "All im saying...is...your no..t ever gonna-gonna get with...her so just stop you ugly ass PIG THING!" Dimitri, sinbad's best friend, yelled out to an awkward, ugly, pig faced alien that had four muscular arms and was inches away from dimitri. Sinbad knew this was going to happen, Dimitri was drinking too much last night and passed out, but instead, unlike normal people, dimitri doesn't get hang overs when he wakes up, he still is pretty drunk. "You pity humans think your the only ones that can get with other humans...ha I can have whoever and whatever I want,now get out my way before I break you like a toothpick."

Sinbad leaned on the wall observing the situation, he always did this when Dimitri picked fights with people or aliens, he doesn't intervene until it gets serious, and right now there were just words. "Excuse me sir! But you definitely can not just choose who you want to fuck! no women is going to want a controlling man- er, alien plus im really not interested in you anyway!" Nani, the bartender, yelled out from behind the bar. The alien snorted and averted his eyes at Nani angrily, "why you little bit-" "hey! You watch your damn mouth!" Dimitri squawked. The alien looked down at him gabbing him quick by his shirt collar with one of his hands, "you little punk, who do you think you are with your mixed matched pants...haha! Fool no women is going to want a blind man,or from the smell of it an alcoholic!" The alien said to dimitri, holding him close to his face almost touching his.

Sinbad still stayed quiet and not noticed, Spike was now sitting beside him watching the commotion in front of them. Sinbad looked down at the dog and patted his head, receiving a slobbery lick on his hand, he smiled down at the mastiff, "good boy." Dimitri was struggling to get free from the aliens grip, and after what looked like him giving up dimitri spit out at the aliens face. Sinbad looked up after hearing a loud gasp from Nani, the alien wiped the spit off his his face and raised dimitri high in the air. "You little punk ass human! Your gonna pay for that shit!" The alien screamed, one of his hands was balled in a fist like he was about to hit dimitri in the face.

Clap, clap,clap. Sinbad emerged from the wall smiling, the scene before him seemed to pause and everyone around looked up at him. "Good show! Bravo, bravo!" Sinbad said heroic like, walking up to the alien. The alien scoffed at Sinbad, "who the hell are you? And what the fuck is up with all these mixed matched clothes!" "oh its a new fashion statement, love it don't ya!" sinbad said "anyways this was all so amusing, but me and my friend should get going, we are busy,busy,busy."

Sinbad was looking up at the alien smiling, "oh ill give him back, after his back is broken." The alien said turning his fat head back around looking up at dimitri, sinbad chuckled, "no, no that won't be necessary" sinbad exclaimed moving closer to the large alien who still had his fist balled. "Watch me-" With a quick movement of his hand Sinbad drew out a sword from his back strap and held it out at the aliens neck almost piercing it. "Now, lets try this again...i need my friend so I need you to put him down, now!" Sinbad declared pushing the sword a little further into the aliens skin. The alien growled and dropped Dimitri he looked down at him, shooting out a huge glob of spit at him. Dimitri was on the floor covered in alien spit, as the alien turned to walk out of the bar dimitri got up in attempt to go after it.

Sinbad grabbed his friends arm and turned him around sharply so he was facing him, "Dimitri...Goodnight!" with that sinbad punched his friend square in the face causing him to do a little spin and then fall to the floor fast asleep. Sinbad sighed and sat in one of the stools at the bar massaging his forehead, "well damn sinbad are you gonna get him up? Your gonna scare away my customers" Nani complained. Sinbad looked around the rest of the lobby, no one was there, it was empty, everyone probably got scared from earlier. Sinbad turned back around looking at Nani in a "are you serious" look.

Nani sighed and rested her chin on her hand, "so I heard you sent out half your crew to different places searching for more crew mates for some big expedition your planning." Nani said looking up at sinbad in wonder, "yeah I sent them out in hover crafts to look for one man in particular and maybe some extras" Sinbad explained, knowing his whole plan Sinbad was getting prepared to be asked a million questions from Nani.

"Who and why hover crafts don't you have a ship?"

"nope I told them to lift the anchor last night I let the old ship go...but have you ever heard of Jhon Smith?"

"Yeah I've heard a couple of stories about him, but why let go of the ship and why go looking for Jhon?"

"Because Jhon is one of the best navigators and map geniuses in the whole galaxy, plus he is very sexy It would be easy for him to swindle things out of people, and I'm getting a new ship tonight."

Nani blinked in confusion, "how...oh wait don't tell me, I thought your pirate days were over." Nani whispered looking around. Sinbad chuckled, "once a pirate always a pirate my dear, i'm planning to get the Legacy!" Sinbad shouted raising is sword. Nani jumped a little, "okay calm down...but you mean that rich weak kingdom's ship that's going to dock tonight?" Nani asked getting up to grab two glasses and filling them up with root beer. "Yeah, that ship is nice and runs good I hear, plus my ship was rugged and rusty no one is going to join a crew with a ship like that, and im pretty sure Jhon Smith isn't going to want to join pirates" nani came back with the root beer in hand she sat one done in front of sinbad and kept one for herself.

Sinbad has known Nani for years they were like family and he knew he could trust her when he told her stuff, like his illegal plans. "Ha, so your gonna steal the Legacy, trick Jhon Smith to join it and other people then start your journey? That's about it" Nani asked rolling her eyes. "Yeah that's about it, and its not just any journey i'm planning on going to Treasure Planet!" Sinbad exclaimed confidently, nani on the other hand nearly choked on her drink hearing that. "You mean The Treasure Planet! I thought that place was only in stories and no one knows where it is" "yeah well I do, you see my old man before he died left me a story book about Treasure Planet and it tells you the legend and where the map is, well not really its a pretty hard riddle to crack but I figured it out and im for sure I know where it is!" Sinbad said taking a sip of the root beer.

Nani smiled sweetly at Sinbad then punched him in the arm, "ouch!" sinbad yelled out rubbing his arm. "Well when you do find Treasure Planet just don't forget about whats most important" Sinbad looked up at her in confusion, "your dreams and others...it doesn't matter who they are everyone has dreams." Nani looked down at her drink and frowned, "nani...whats your dream?" Sinbad asked starring at her in worry, he never really seen Nani sad or lost deep in thought and he defiantly never got any advice from her like that. "Well...a long time ago my little sister was taken away from me by some kind of child protect service, they took her saying I was unable to take care of her like a guardian should..." Sinbad saw a tear roll down nani's face, "and they...they gave her to another family, I was left with nothing after that...i was alone, so to answer you question sinbad...my dream is to find my sister."

Sinbad hated to see anyone he cared for hurt and he couldn't help but try to make her smile. "Well that's just great" Nani looked up at him confused, "how is th-" "gives me something else to look forward to searching for, I just love playing detective" Sinbad said winking at nani who half way jumped over the counter to hug him. "Oh thank you Sinbad! Are you really going to look for her!" Nani screamed face buried in sinbad's shoulder, "yes why wouldn't I, I wont come back here without her" Nani looked up at Sinbad teary eyed and smiling. Sinbad couldn't help but smile back at her, he placed his hand on he cheek stroking her face with his thumb, "hey...i will find her" sinbad reassured her.

Nani wiped the tears from her face still smiling, "i know you will." Nani leaned forward kissing Sinbad's cheek, then she got up off the counter back behind it and laughed. Sinbad smiled but cocked an eyebrow, "maybe you should get Dimitri off the floor your dog is loving him" Sinbad looked down at the floor, to no surprise he saw Spike licking up the alien spit that halfway covered dimitri's body. "Spike! Okay well im gonna take the roach and the water bug up to our room for a nap" sinbad hoped off the stool and walked over to Dimitri and spike. He picked up his drunk friend and put him over his shoulder, spit flew everywhere including sinbad's face, he groaned, wiped it off and started making his way to the staircase. "Sinbad!" Nani called out to him, he tuned around facing her, "thank you...for everything" she said blushing a little, sinbad smiled and nodded then called for Spike turning around heading up the stairs. _Tonight is going to be a fun night._

* * *

**A/N: New Series! Haha;) Basically its like Treasure Planet and Earth its a mixture but aliens are regular in this world. But im excited for this fic! Im still gonna continue my other ones as well...of course! But please leave reviews of what you think about it so far! Okay, Audios Muchachos! **


	2. Dimitri: Getting The Legacy

Dimitri

Dimitri woke up with a very annoying headache, he halfway sat up in his bed and looked over to his right. In the bed beside his he saw his friend reading the book that he never put down and his dog that dimitri wasn't so fond of laying on the floor next to Sinbad's bed. "Uhg...Sinbad why do I feel like shit?" Dimitri asked rubbing his forehead and sitting up, "haha...well you got drunk last night, and then this morning you decided to pick a fight with a pig alien and then you spit on him, he spit on you then I knocked you out cold." Sinbad explained his eyes were still in his book, dimitri groaned and began to get out of bed, until he noticed something, "what the hell! Why am I naked?" dimitri said covering himself with the blanket looking at sinbad shocked. "Well...when-" "when you knocked me out you had sex with me! Oh my gosh sinbad I know you love me but I didn't know you loved me like that!" Dimitri said with his hand over his eyes acting shocked, he clearly knew that Sinbad didn't have sex with him, he just wanted to mess with him...and maybe encourage it. "What! No ha! You wish...no I was saying the alien covered you with spit and you smelled so I took you a bath and put you back in bed, I was just to lazy to put some clothes on you" Sinbad said looking at dimitri as if he were mental or something.

Dimitri blinked blankly, but he just quickly shook the thought of Sinbad touching all over his unconscious and naked body. He shivered a little and got up out of the bed with the blanket still covering himself, he looked around for his clothes then looked up at Sinbad in question, sinbad looked up as well "oh your clothes are in the wash room downstairs, Nani said she would wash them for you for free since you...attempted to save her this morning and don't think to hard about me bathing you i've seen you naked hundreds of times." Dimitri turned his head quickly around to confront his friend "when!?" he asked half smiling, "umm...we have been friends ever since we were like five mitri our mothers thought it was so cute how we bathed together, and then there was that time in middle school when you pissed yourself because that new alien kid showed you some scary shit that he could do with his face...oh and the time-" "okay! I get it, I don't care just next time put clothes on me" Dimitri said walking up to the door about to go downstairs, "dimitri your naked..." dimitri just sighed and went back to bed.

"Wake up dimitri! Danm the Legacy is about to dock here in a couple hours and I need to go over the details if this plan is going to work" Dimitri opened his eyes quickly and jumped out of bed still naked, but alert and ready for the action. "And for pete's sake put some clothes on, they're over there on the stool" Sinbad said heading out of the room, dimitri sighed and quickly put his clothes on and his lucky watch that he always wore and headed for the door. Downstairs he saw Sinbad and a hand full of his crew mates sitting at a table in the middle of the lobby/bar, it was dark with only candle light lit. Dimitri walked up to the table grabbing a stool and sat down next to Sinbad, "okay now that my right hand man is here we can go over this properly...now the Legacy is going to dock in the South dock since every other one is practically full, so th-" "oh, oh, me, me!" Rat, one of the crew mates, raised his hand waving it around like he was in school wanting the teacher to pick on him. "Yes rat...what is it?" sinbad asked annoyed "oh...that means behind building right?" Rat asked way to excitingly.

"Yes behind the building...that's what I meant by South, anyway so when it docks we're already gonna be ready for them, of course some of their crew are gonna still be on the ship watching it, but Kale and Scroop your gonna take them out while the rest of us make sure the rest of their crew have signed in to one of the motels here then when they go to their rooms..we strike!" Sinbad shouted slamming his fist down on the table causing everyone to jump. Dimitri looked over at sinbad and smiled, "okay so what happens after that, do you know anything about the ship? I mean its a new ship with new gears and gadgets and stuff maybe...how will you know how to sail it?" Dimitri asked trying to be a smart ass.

Sinbad turned to look at him and started to laugh, "Ha! Dimitri every ship has a manual in the captains cabin of course, ill just read it...and learn the way of the Legacy." Sinbad explained turning his head looking over at the front door smiling. Dimitri loved to see his friend so excited about his plans, and he knew how long hes been wanting this to work...how he would study and protect that book his dad gave to him like it kept the secrets of the world in it. Dimitri got up and started heading towards the staircase, "well i'm going to go collect my things and-" "already done my friend" sinbad said pointing to a few sacks on the floor. Dimitri turned around walking back to the table but stopped in mid-walk when he heard a dock bell ring, everyone fell silent all eyes were on Sinbad who only grinned "it's here."

It was dark and foggy that night on Dontro, it would be hard for Sinbad and his crew to navigate, but Dimitri trusted him and he knew that sinbad knew what he was doing. Dimitri and Sinbad where together in the middle of the town behind a motel, with they're star lanterns, a lantern that had baby stars in them, brighter than fire but more expensive. The crew was spread out all over, Kale and Scroop were at the south docks giving signals to the next pair nearby and so on and so on. "Sinbad how will we know how many men are going to be off the ship and how many will be on?" Dimitri asked a little worried, the Legacy's initial course was to head north of the east sea going to the departure, the place where ships go to set sail for the the sky, of course in time Sinbad and his crew would eventually go that way but a few errands needed to be run first. Dimitri knew how many men needed for a crew to go on an expedition like that...a lot! And a lot was trouble, "Kale will tell us, but how many will be on...they would have to get on the ship to know that" sinbad whispered.

Dimitri and Sinbad patiently waited for a signal, and dimitri couldn't stay quiet for long so he began to whistle, sinbad quickly shushed him "sorry, sorry" dimitri apologized to his friend. "hmmmmhmm hmm-hmm" dimitri started humming unknowingly annoying sinbad he shushed him again, "okay ill just shut up" "thank you" sinbad said sharply. From a short distance Dimitri could see the light signal, it flashed ten times, "what dose that mean?" dimitri asked "it means ten men came off the ship and when they flash it again twice they're coming close to us."

There are only three motels on Dontro, Rascal's, Empress and The Border which is the one sinbad's crew stays at every time they come to Dontro. The closest to the South dock was Rascal's where Dimitri and Sinbad were waiting for them to arrive and make sure they get settled in and unaware of anything that was going to occur, "danm, are you sure all of them are going to go into this motel?" dimitri asked studying the fog in front of him waiting for someone to emerge from it. "Yeah i'm sure this ones pretty spacey it can fit ten men" like sinbad said, the other signal was given, sinbad grabbed dimitri's arm and dashed in the motel.

He quickly sat them down at a table in the corner by the entrance door, "umm...ouch...sinbad are you ok-" "shhh they're coming" sinbad whispered harshly. Soon the door of the motel opened and like sinbad said ten men in gold and silver armor came in up to the front counter where the bartender was and what looked like the captain or general spoke first requesting five rooms. After what seemed like forever the bartender and the Legacy's now retired crew went upstairs, and when they did sinbad glanced at dimitri and smiled then again he grabbed him by the hand this time, and rushed out the door.

Dimitri and Sinbad were running through the town towards the South docks, dimitri could barley keep up with sinbad he was practically dragging him the whole way. "We're almost there mitri! Then its ours! The Legacy is ours!" Sinbad screamed with no care in the world, of course dimitri was happy for Sinbads enthusiasm, but what if something went wrong? What would happen then. Soon Sinbad and Dimitri made it to the ship where they met the rest of the crew they all were already aboard ship admiring it, "hey Kale so how many were aboard!" Sinbad yelled out to Kale who was scanning the water. "Oh...six captain!" kale yelled back.

Dimitri and Sinbad began walking up on the ramp of the ship also admiring its gold look, the ship itself was like a dark white color with some strips of gold on the rails. Sinbad went ahead of dimitri skipping around the deck and laughing, "oh how I love this ship...i love all of you come here! I wanna love ya!" Sinbad announced holding his arms out, everyone started laughing except for Spike and Rat who went in for the hug. Dimitri leaned on the fore mast and grinned watching his friend enjoy himself, this was the happiest he has ever seen sinbad, he was like a child on Christmas. "So Kale what did you do with those six men?" Sinbad asked whipping drool off his face, "me and Scroop knocked em out and threw them over board sir" kale said pointing at the sea, dimitri went over to the other side of the ship and looked down at the sea, he scanned the water for anybody from the Legacy, no one.

Dimitri headed over to the Quarter Deck, where the wheel was, but not just the wheel was there. Like dimitri had guessed there was a lot of fancy gadgets there like buttons, flashing lights and gears, it was a lot. "Sinbad maybe you should come check this out!" Dimitri called out to sinbad who was already rushing up beside him, when he saw the new controls he didn't say anything which caused dimitri to turn and look at him "hey sinbad you alr-" "THIS IS AMAZING! I gotta get that manual right now!" Sinbad screeched as he jumped down to the captains cabin and tried to open it.

Surprisingly it didn't open, sinbad tried and tried to open it but it didn't, "okay well obviously this damned thing needs a key! So who's going to go retrieve it?" Sinbad asked scanning his crew for any volunteers, no one did. Sinbad sighed then looked up at Dimitri who looked down at him confused, "well...come on mitri we gotta go get the key" "wait...what? Why me?" dimitri complained, even though he knew Sinbad was gonna make him go anyway, "because...i-i said so...so lets go!" Sinbad declared heading toward the ramp. Dimitri jumped down to the main deck and caught up with Sinbad who was halfway down the ramp, "where are we going anyway?" dimitri asked "well back to Rascal's of course to go get my key" sinbad said practically marching toward the direction of the motel picking up a star lantern off the ground nearby.

Dimitri stopped in mid-walk and sighed, _we're gonna die_, he thought and continued on behind his friend.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey People! . Okay so its been forever since ive updated a fic i know, i know ive been on vaca...dont kill me lol. Anyway i really love the idea of this one! I know this chapter was sloppy but im just trying to give you guys the idea. Btw Dontro is a place i made up...ive never heard it before sooo yeah O.o lol and also this is slash soo again if you don't like don't read-.- But if you do like PLEASE ENJOY :D Also please leave favs/reviews tell me what you think and check out my other fics too which will be updated soon as well. Audios Muchachos^_^!**


End file.
